It is widely recognized that years of industry has produced numerous environmentally hazardous sites throughout the country and the world which pose substantial health hazards to the world's population. In recent years, efforts to clean up or remediate environmentally contaminated sites have increased dramatically. Numerous methods and devices for cleaning up or disposing of environmental contamination in water, air and soil have been devised. The magnitude of the environmental contamination is enormous in comparison to the resources made available to solve this problem.
To address the problem of environmental contamination and particularly soil contamination, a variety of soil treatment and decontamination techniques have been developed. These techniques involve, but are not limited to the application of fluids, biological agents, heat, vacuum, pressurized gases, and mechanical agitation. In order to remediate contaminated soil, it is often necessary to apply several different treatment techniques either alone or in some combination and order that is usually determined by the particular contaminate or contaminates under remediation.
As a consequence, there is an urgent need for a device that can be easily adapted in the field to apply a variety of treatment techniques. This device should be relatively uncomplicated, rapidly configured and assembled in the field, and cost effective. The present invention addresses and solves many of the above-mentioned problems associated with currently available systems.